Drunk On You
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Maybe bringing Santana to a party with him wasn't the best idea...


Sebastian felt content. He hadn't been to a house party in so long that it was refreshing being able to socialize and drink at the same time.

He almost forgot he brought Santana with him until she interrupted his conversation.

"Sebby! Sebby!" Santana yelled in a voice that could only be known as annoying.

Sebastian tried to ignore her but his friend just had to ask, "uhh-do you know her?"

Sebastian casted his stare in the direction of the splashing, he stifled laugh with a smile. She looked ridiculous.

"Unfortunately yes, so I'll be right back."

He darted over to the edge of the pool, kneeling as he tried to get her attention. "Satan. Satan! Psst."

"Oh Sebby!"

She squealed as she flailed her arms in the water; splashing him a bit.

"Come in! The waters warm!"

"No Santana. Come on let's get out of the pool."

"But I don't wanna get out."

He rolled his eyes, he felt as though he were talking to a child.

"No come on now."

"No!" And she made a big splash.

People were starting to stare.

"Okay, how about I make you a deal."

Santana swam closer, "Ooh what kind of deal?"

"I'll give you whatever you want if you get out of the pool."

"Okay! Uhm kiss me then!"

"Oka-wait what?"

She giggled and started to swim away.

"Okay, okay come here!"

As soon as she was close enough he pulled her towards him. Her lips had a hint of chlorine but were soft against his. He wasn't sure who initiated it but soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and he felt the need to explore each crevice in her mouth. What the hell Sebastian. He pulled away when he came to his senses.

He was silent for a moment, trying to gather himself together. "Okay I kissed you, will you come out now?"

"Yes!"

She climbed over the pools edge, "but you need to catch me!" And she darted off into the house.

Sebastian's eyes went wide. He got up and chased after her.

* * *

Getting Santana to his place was quite the journey. He was glad that he lived close.

She practically ran into his house as he opened the door. Thank god his parents weren't home.

"Ooh Sebby you were so cute! What happened?" Santana asked as she stared at a picture of him from when he was four.

"I'm never cute Satan. Now lets go. You can take a shower in my bathroom."

"No! I don't wanna shower."

Sebastian sighed. He was so done with this so he picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs to his room.

Luckily Santana didn't fight him much, just giggled the entire time.

"Sebby you have cute underwear. There are polka dots."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes as he put her down. "Okay there's the bathroom and here are some clothes for you to borrow. Now go." He ushered her into the bathroom and sighed loudly. This was a lot of work.

He changed and lay on the bed. He slept shirtless and that wasn't going to change even if she was here. Finally feeling at peace as sleep casted over him. He was half asleep when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Mmmmm Sebby you're so warm." Santana said as she snuggled into his side.

Sebastian's eyes shot open, _why was she here_. He really wanted to tell her to sleep elsewhere but it was kind of nice having her snuggled against him. _Really Seb? You've gone soft._ He ignored the thought as he let himself revel in the heat emanating from her skin.

He was so close to falling asleep when a hand started running up and down his abdomen.

"Ooh I like your abs Sebby, you should be shirtless all the time."

Sebastian just had to laugh; the statement was utterly ridiculous. "Okay that's enough. I know you like my abs."

She wouldn't stop so he tried pulling her hand away from him but she would put it back. He was getting annoyed so he just intertwined their fingers together. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on tight.

Eventually she gave up and he could feel her breathing on his neck and sighed internally. She was finally asleep.

He shut his eyes and when he was almost asleep something or someone was assaulting his neck.

He almost forget who was next to him as lips were kissing his neck. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling it was just odd.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to pull away from her.

"I" kiss, "want" kiss, "to kiss your" kiss, "freckles." She said giggling.

Sebastian was simply confused, "why?"

"Cause I like em!" She then continued to kiss his neck.

Sebastian exhaled, "okay Santana, that's enough." He had to untwine their fingers as he tried to pull himself away from her but she was holding onto him.

"No! Just-just let me kiss your freckles one more time!"

She had quite the grip; he was having trouble pulling away from her.

"Please Sebby Webby?"

Sebastian sighed, "okay fine. Only if you promise to go to sleep right after and to not call me Sebby Webby anymore."

"Deal!" She then proceeded to kiss his skin.

"Here's one!" Kiss.

"Here's one!" Kiss.

Somehow she ended up on top of him and was now kissing the freckles on his face.

"And another one." Kiss.

Santana giggled, "and here's one right under your lip! It's my favorite now! I'm gonna bite it!"

"Wait what?"

At the same time Santana went to bite his freckle he turned his head, their lips catching each other's.

In Santana's drunken state she was melting into the kiss while Sebastian tensed a bit. He eventually kissed her back and couldn't help himself as he deepened the kiss. Their mouths were stuck in a passionate quarrel as they fought for dominance.

His lips moved to her neck and she sighed. He flipped them over and ran his hands down her side as his he nipped a sensitive part on her neck. Definitely going to leave a bruise. He was peppering kisses down her throat when he heard a light snore.

He looked at her and sighed. So maybe he was a bit disappointed but at least they stopped before they did something that they would regret.

He lay down beside her and she curled up against him.

He couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt nice; comforting having her in his arms.

He couldn't deny that he really liked touching her. It was electrifying when his fingers would meet her skin and her kisses were addictive. Even though he knew that she wouldn't remember any of their kisses he would because it was engrained into his memory. The kisses playing themselves over and over again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Should I add another part to this?


End file.
